1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductive sensor unit, which is suitable in particular for detecting the position of a vehicle seat or for a gate shift control of an automatic transmission (selector lever module). The field in which the invention is used also includes a travel measurement at spring elements of a chassis.
The invention is embedded in the development of error-tolerant, safer control systems in vehicles, in which electronic cables replace the conventional hydraulic and mechanical connections (X-By-Wire). The invention is especially suitable for tasks of travel measurement in which distances of more than 30 mm are to be determined.
The sensor system described can also be used for angle measurements, for detecting a segment of a circle or a complete revolution. Applications of this in the automotive field are for instance measuring the seatback position or measuring the position of a foot pedal.